


How Long Will You Stay?

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash, references to Uther's death (though I doubt that will cause much sadness)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur isn't doing so well on his first day as king. Fortunately, Merlin is there to help.





	How Long Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my franchise, not making the monies.

“Itchy.”

It was the first thing that Arthur said to Merlin after his coronation. A steady stream of nobles offering well wishes and trying to gain the new king’s favor had kept them apart for most of the evening. The celebratory feast had been underway for hours before Merlin found an opportunity to whisper his own congratulations.

“Itchy,” was Arthur’s only reply as he fidgeted with his crown.

The party felt like it would last forever. Food was plentiful, wine even more so. Council members crowded the king to vie for favor, while noblewomen made desperate attempts at flirtation. Arthur maintained a generic smile, nodded, and said little in response. As late night became early morning, Camelot’s opportunistic aristocracy finally staggered off to sleep, overfed and very inebriated. At last Arthur could rest, the first official royal function of his reign completed.

Though Merlin had prattled on all the way to Arthur’s chambers, sharing bits of juicy court intrigue he’d overheard at the feast, the king remained mostly silent.

“Itchy,” was all he muttered as they walked down the corridor, rubbing the skin underneath his crown.

Once inside, Merlin helped Arthur out of his formal attire and into sleeping breeches, then tended the fire and turned down the bedclothes. An exhausted Merlin was just about to extinguish the candles and take his leave when he noticed that Arthur, while in bed, was still sitting up, staring ahead, expression vacant.

“Itchy,” he whispered.

Though he had removed the crown as soon as they had entered his room, the king still scratched at where it had sat on his scalp. This confirmed Merlin’s suspicions that something wasn’t right, but he could sense no enchantments or other magic at work. He would need to get Gaius.

“Itchy!” Arthur yelled out, agitation rising, both hands now clawing at his skin.

There was no way Merlin could leave the king alone in this state. He considered calling the guards to fetch Gaius, but he knew how rapidly gossip spread through the castle. Not even an entire day had passed since the coronation – it was far too early in Arthur’s reign for rumors about instability to start flying. Merlin would have to find a way to sort things out.

He crossed the room and sat on the edge of Arthur’s mattress, facing him. Firmly, Merlin took Arthur’s hands in his own. It was a bit of a struggle at first, with Arthur frantically trying to resist him but eventually the king stopped fighting.

“Itchy,” was all that Arthur offered as an explanation.

“Your skin itches?” Merlin asked. “I can go to Gaius, he might have a tonic that could help.”

Arthur shook his head, grabbing Merlin’s hands as he tried to move.

“Alright. I won’t leave. I promise. Lie back against the pillow and let me look.”

Merlin pulled his hands out of Arthur’s grasp, then shifted his body closer as the king reclined. He carefully ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair, relieved to find that no real damage had been done. The skin didn’t appear inflamed or infected. From his training with Gaius, Merlin could think of no medical explanation for what had happened. Arthur sighed, leaning into Merlin’s touch, the most at ease he’d been since the coronation.

Merlin gently threaded Arthur’s hair through his fingers, watching the tension fade from Arthur’s face. His jaw unclenched and his shoulders slumped. After a few minutes, the king began to doze. More than ready to crash in his own bed, Merlin stood slowly, careful not to jostle Arthur. Before he could leave, a hand caught his wrist.

“Stay,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin heard rustling fabric, then felt himself being pulled back down to the bed. Arthur had moved over and, with his free hand, swept the covers back to invite him in. Merlin grew worried. Clearly Arthur hadn’t fully recovered from whatever had afflicted him.

“Ok. Just let me get out of my boots.”

It seemed prudent to also borrow some of Arthur’s sleeping clothes, as Merlin’s tunic reeked of wine and grease from the kitchens. After quickly changing, he climbed under the blankets with Arthur. This was new. They’d slept in close proximity before while camping, but never under the same covers. Unsure of what else to do, Merlin lay still, flat on his back, waiting. Arthur let out a breath.

“I’m not ready. My whole life has been spent preparing for this day. It came so soon… I thought I’d have more time.”

Merlin silently thanked the goddess that Arthur was now speaking in complete sentences.

“But you’ve essentially been ruling in your own right since your father fell ill. I’ve heard nothing but praise from nobles and townspeople alike.”

“That was different. It felt temporary – in spite of what Gaius said about my father’s health – it was like I was just filling in for a bit. And I thought I was alright today, until Geoffrey put the crown on my head, and then… It was as though I was being crushed. The responsibility of the throne, the recognition that my father is gone, the need to make up for his mistakes – it all became real. But I couldn’t panic, not with everyone watching, so I tried to get on with the ceremony but then my skin started burning and…”

As Arthur fell silent, Merlin turned toward him.

“Arthur, I know that these past few days have been trying, but do not ever doubt yourself. You are the Once and Future King. You have already started building a fair and just kingdom. Throughout the ages people will remember Camelot and the king who propelled it to greatness.”

Arthur snorted. “You sound very sure.”

“I am. But even if the fates hadn’t chosen you for such a destiny, you are already a far better king and a far better man than your father ever was. I know that you carry a heavy weight, but Arthur, you are not alone. You’ve got Gaius and the knights and Gwen and…” Merlin grew shy, “you’ve got me.”

Arthur remained silent, leading Merlin to fear that perhaps he had said too much, that his words had betrayed what was hidden in his heart, something he believed would always need to remain secret. Then a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close and tucking his head against Arthur’s bare shoulder.

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered into his hair.

A stunned yet hopeful Merlin returned the embrace, winding his arm around the man pressed against him.  

“How long will you stay?” Arthur asked.

“For as long as you’d like.”

“Good. Then for my first official royal decree, I proclaim that you shall stay forever. Or at least until it’s time for breakfast.”

Merlin laughed softly.

“In all seriousness, Merlin. I am glad you’re here. I don’t know that I could bear this burden without you… Now rest. We have much to do tomorrow.”

As Arthur waited for sleep to claim him, his mind wandered. He had survived his first day as king. It was a small victory, but an accomplishment nonetheless. There would, of course, be far more difficult challenges in the days ahead than simply wearing the crown, but he now felt ready to face them, heartened by the knowledge that Merlin would stay with him through it all.


End file.
